Secrets
by With-Love-Coco06
Summary: Both of them had troubled and painful pasts. They both have many secrets in the present. But that doesn't mean they can't have a beautiful future. Join Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia as they help each other accept their pasts and overcome their fears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So hey this ain't my first story but the first one i'm publishing (finally)...This story is based on a plot one of my friends** **gave me...um..2 years ago. I tried my hardest to start off the story acc. to her plot but i couldn't (Sorry Tul)...I tried to include it in the middle but then again i have no idea how things are in dormitories so i just couldn't. I could've easily searched things up on the internet but I'm just really lazy...**

**Anywho I didn't really have any intention of writing anything but yesterday after talking to Lucy_heartifilia002 who is a very good friend of mine I decided I'll write something, anything.**

**Okay enough blabbering...**

**ON TO THE STORY-**

**Lucy's POV**

_'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. There was no one, absolutely nothing around me. Nothing but water. I tried to find something, anything in that dense liquid but I couldn't._

_Then I saw it. _

_Light, far far away from me._

_I swam towards it. Hoping to catch it and hold on to it as soon as I can._

_I reached it and as I extended my arm to grab it, I heard a voice._

_**Go away! Run before I do something that you'll regret all your life.**_

_And then I was falling._

_I fell in a familiar alleyway but the fall didn't hurt. What hurt more were the shadows slowly creeping up my body in the dim-lit alleyway. It was suffocating and my body ached all over._

_Stop Please. Someone, Anyone. Please save me._

_Help!_

I woke up with a gasp.

Nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

I assured myself as I brought my knees close to my chest and rocked myself.

A nightmare. I chuckled dryly. I knew better.

**Third Person's POV**

As the black rover parked in the parking lot of the building, two figures came out of the car, both blonde, one of them a teenage girl and the other one was a man in his early forties.

The man hesitated before giving the book bag to the girl.

"Are you sure about this? You don't really have to attend High school, you know."

"Dad" she sighed. "You-" she started but he cut her off. "I think you should you should rethink this whole thing."

"Dad-" she tried again. "I mean you could just stay home and be home tutored like before and I mean if you remember **him** there'll be people at home to take care of you and-"

"Dad" she said a little too loudly this time. "I'm fine" she stated looking him straight in the eye. "It's already been 4 years since..._that_, I'm fine really." She gave him a small smile. Jude sighed,"I know it's already been 4 years since _that_ but still..I'm your father, of course I'm worried about you."

" You don't have to worry about me Dad...Levy and Erza are here to take care of me remember... and and then there's Aunt Mavis and Laxus-nii here too AND I'm big enough to take care of myself ya know."

Jude hesitated a little then sighed, "Okay go but you have to tell me everything you do in school everyday in detail. Call me nosy or whatever but I wanna know everything, alright!"

"Alright Dad" She grinned up at him and hugged him before entering the main building.

She walked inside the familiar building...everything was the same, the off-white colour of the walls, the structure...even the indoor plants were kept at the exact same place.

She walked to the reception. The receptionist was different. The old lady who worked here before had probably retired. 'Of course' she thought. 'It's already been 4 years, 4 years since I quit this school, 4 years since..._that_.' She shivered at her own thoughts. The receptionist- Lydia as her name tag stated- was looking at her with a weird expression on her face.

"I asked for your name."

"Oh right" Lucy blushed. "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." she smiled. The receptionist gave a nod and started typing away in her computer. After about a minute, the printer behind Lydia started up and she snatched the sheets.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will be in class 12 A. The classes have already started so I suggest you hurry up and get to yours." With that said Lydia again went back typing something in the computer.

Lucy didn't have any trouble finding her class, of course she knew her way around this building. She reached her class and stood outside the door.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. 'Everything will be alright.' With that thought she opened the door and went inside.

**A/N- So that was the first chapter. Short I know. Sorry. I hope you guys like it.**

**Please like and leave a comment.**

**BYEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4bd4c8ed808f8b7cec3d24006d2deb70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Author's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91b70fd13bca11920371af1c00adeb40"In the Dragneel mansion, Natsu woke up feeling...well weird, not sick kind of weird, but the kind of weird feeling which keeps nagging you in the back of your mind that something's gonna happen. He just didn't know if it was a good or bad kind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d27502405dd9a6f9eb0aa84411e0ed73"He heard his phone go off. He already knew without even looking at the screen who had called him so early in the morning, his girlfriend of 3 years, Lissana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92330557f67b721891eaa1febb861eea"She called every morning and every night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67d8b154886cdfb7e798beef23ec182b"But instead of his girlfriend's sweet name, an unknown number flashed on the screen. Natsu frowned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5f87073309cd21e647afa295ee866da"Not thinking much of it. He accepted the call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24df3b1e9f5a93607eaa425ad098fafe""Hel-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86811f71f987dd35b6ee6adef95f2916""Your girlfriend's cheating on you" An unknown voice said from the other side of the line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="beeefafd3cbabe97b3db2ee959e7d8e9""What? How dare you? Who the fuck are you anyway?!" But the call had already ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d0404a89ed5003eb2ab15c91b52621d"A few minutes later, he received pictures from the same number. The pictures had Lissana holding hands or making out in many different places with...Freed!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1687a4d90739caf93cc0f3425f043473"~*~*~*~*~*~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f4393efc1aed5a6c3a45b22a95161ad"To say Natsu was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed off; practically seething in anger as he stood there in the school's parking lot waiting for Lissana. No one dared to even pass by him because as kind and nice he was, he was dangerous when he was angry. He had already proved that on many occasions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e759c3b4bfb32c7fa8205ba1442d94df"Soon enough the white-haired beauty came into his view and he tried to control himself from strangling her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0369837d903a69c31bc028eb2d62233d""What. Is. This?" He growled out showing her the pictures when she was within arms reach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bd75e821487b0f7bdcfdef4245d84d8"She visibly flinched at his voice but kept her composure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ebdddedf22a1e20ecf603151594df18""It's exactly how it looks like." She said coolly. "Freed and I were best friends all through kindergarten, Junior high and middle school. Freed asked me out at the start of high school. You weren't even here at that time." She sighed. "We had a fight and decided we'd take a break for a while to gather up our thoughts...And that's when you came along. You asked me out and you were just-" She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her face. "-You looked so...desperate that I just couldn't say no. Freed and I talked about it and decided that we'll keep our relationship a secret till the time em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em don't dump me." She shrugged at the last part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cf88dc826e9067b1ee5e45661f5f188""Honestly Natsu being with you was...suffocating to say the least because admit it or not our affair was all your fault. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em were the one who came between me and Freed. Like I can't even believe I actually wasted 3 whole years being with you when I could've been with him instead and done so much." She snorted at her last sentence as if it was some kind of a joke. Maybe it was for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a78e018fdc6dc72ab98c77618b4fad6c""Anyways, now that you know I don't have to pretend anymore so...Goodbye." With that she left. Left him there frozen. Every word she had said was like a stab to his heart. To think he actually loved her. He chuckled dryly at that. Yeah right. Love, his ass. There's no such thing as love, not for him at least. Not anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9334b52f666f075afcea141722a1a2cb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Women, son...are very fickle. They want one man and then jump on to another once they are satisfied. Never trust them. Never love them. They are just mere things, so treat them just like that./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="080e4d68749a7ec33563d70303cca69f"Natsu gasped. 'Why' he thought. 'Why did I have to remember that now, why did I have to remember span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"him/span after all these years?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29a90100bb29008ea64f4b0e03a9b2b7"Natsu, didn't remember that man, his face, his body, not even his voice, only his words. His cruel words were stuck in his mind like chewing gum under shoe...no matter how much you try to remove it, part of it is always stuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b3166eb92e68a23bfdbc3b5743272da"Natsu shook his head. 'Better get to class' he thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72a1c6b86358ccf63a1b7e951fa8a50d"As he entered his classroom, his best-friend Gray fullbuster came up to him. "Hey man I'm sorry about your break-up." Natsu gritted his teeth. "Did you know?" He glared at Gray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16f54092deb2e086321dd0cbecec190c""I..uh..look man I.." Gray stuttered. "That's what I thought." With that he shoved past him and walked to the back of the class and sat on his seat by the window. He looked around and saw all of his friends looking at him with pity. He knew that they all knew about Lissana and Freed. Of course they did. They were all here in this school way before he joined. They were way more loyal to Lissana and Freed than they were to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2994f795df719ce6ac9fa1aa6cb96400"He tried to control himself from breaking something or someone as much as he can, more so because he knew if he let any more negative thoughts anywhere near him, he'll probably end up like the last person he ever wanted to become. He'll probably become like span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"him/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="461f40183d65f9ce17ae997c2091994c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't trust people Natsu. Whether they are your friends or family, no matter how much they pretend to be loyal to you and love you, they all betray you in the end./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bfdb993079e4761c36f7624c5e118d4"He shivered asspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" his/span words and those oh so painful memories flashed through his mind. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when the class started or when the teacher came in. He only came out of his world when Makarov Dreyer, his Class-teacher as well as maths teacher shouted his name. "What old-man?" he grumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8802a5021a3a04bb3bbb0a39e308c0b""I said a new student is going to come today and I want you to help her catch up on everything in every subject, understood!" Natsu just grumbled in response. Now, he may not seem like it but he's one of the top A-grade students in his class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9dc0382b93bb7b98e8e5cb2e0a54ee21"Suddenly the door of their classroom opened and in came a blond haired beauty and Natsu's heart ached as he thought about how the stranger girl looked so much like the woman he'd seen suffering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4afcc5ba0fc915ae49dc33c7ead2c6e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N- Soooo looks like Natsu has a bad past too huh./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb68aae1d4ec6cf7a5e3d7395001b839"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"When I first wrote this chapter it wasn't like this at all. Earlier when I tried to publish its previous version, there was some error and I just couldn't...I'm glad that error happened./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="816a7976ee7108ae6d46969a880c5e80"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Out of all the Nalu fanfics or well FT fanfics In generel that I've read, Natsu never really seemed to have any problems in his past whatsoever so I decided why the hell not!?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ae4fc41626064997282b842cdca6145"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please rate and review/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92ebd31d9e08423fab9bbfb103102c16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"LOVE,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cbaabcc5d570fd4cc045b3a0a8198a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"COCO/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**The OLD students who were there and already knew Lucy are Levy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Lissana, Elfman, Cana, Bickslow and Freed.**

**The new students are- Natsu, Happy, Carla, Lily (They are humans in this fic), Gajeel and Juvia.**

**Author's POV**

As Lucy entered the classroom she came face to face with a familiar short man, Makarov Dreyer. Makarov grinned. "My my Lucy welcome or should I say _welcome back_." The old students smiled while the new ones looked confused. "Do you want to introduce yourself? It's okay if you don't want to, most of the students know you here anyway." He said with a wave of his hands.

She faced the classroom and looked around. There were many familiar faces and few she didn't know. Her eyes landed on her bluenette best friend, Levy Mcgarden who grinned up at her. Lucy smiled at her and turned to Makarov, "I'll introduce myself." she told him politely.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" she smiled at everyone politely. "I studied in this school 4 years ago so many of you know me here. For those who don't I wish I could be friends with all of you." She bowed a little. Makarov gave a nod and said, "Okay so you can sit in the last seat of the 2nd row beside Natsu. Natsu raise your hand-" Natsu did. "-and after this class, he will show you around and help you catch up with your work, only if you want that is..." Lucy just smiled at him and walked to the back of the class, and now that she took a good look at this salmon-haired guy he didn't really look like someone who could actually help her with anything related to academics. Now Lucy wasn't someone to judge people but this guy just didn't look...intelligent like who the hell wears a damn scarf over the school's blazer and isn't wearing the school tie a very important rule?! Well, at least he didn't look like a delinquent like that black-haired guy with piercings on his face.

After that Makarov got to work. Teaching Algebra.

As promised Natsu showed Lucy around and guided her through all the lectures. Spending time with Natsu, Lucy realized that Natsu was indeed a sweet and intelligent guy.

***Time Skip***  
***During Lunch***  
**~ With Natsu ~**

Natsu didn't really have to guide Lucy much. It seemed like she knew her way around.

" So this it the cafeteria." He said as they stood outside the open double doors. She gave a nod and smiled at him politely. Natsu froze. His heart, his head, every fiber of his being hurt seeing that smile. It hurt him even more that this blonde girl looks exactly like **her**. Exactly like the woman Natsu had loved so dearly for years. It hurt.

_Look at her Natsu...So weak. So pathetic. I could break her so damn easily...But where's the fun in tha-_

He shook his head of those thoughts. Lucy frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked and raised her hand to touch him but he stumbled back as if burned.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah...I'll see you in the next class." He said quickly and ran away.

**~Lucy~**

She frowned. 'Weird' She thought but forgot about it as soon as she saw her best friend waving at her.

She walked to the table containing all of her friends and two new additions- Gajeel and Juvia. They were siblings apparently. The Redfox and Lockser family were very good friends and when Juvia's parents died in a car accident, Gajeel's parents took her in. She still wrote Lockser after her name though. Lucy also found out that Gajeel was very VERY protective of Juvia. It was fun to see Gajeel glare and snap at poor Gray whenever he tried to touch his girlfriend.

Amidst of all the laughter and talking, Jellal suddenly asked, "Where's Natsu?" The question was directed to Lucy. The group stopped whatever they were doing as if they didn't notice it yet.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. He told me he'll meet me in the next class and ran off."

"Ran off?" Erza raised a brow. "That's so unlike him."

Juvia pouted sadly. She really liked Natsu. He was like a brother to her. Ever since she and Gajeel came to this school Natsu had helped her time and time again. He even helped her to get together with Gray...but that's a story for another day.

"Maybe Natsu-san is upset and really angry at us for..." She trailed off.

"Angry at ya'll for what?" Lucy asked.

They all looked down guiltily. They wanted to tell him they really did but Lissana requested them not to and they didn't want to break his heart either so they kept shut. When Juvia and Gajeel found they decided to tell Natsu immediately but somehow Gray and Levy convinced them to stay silent too.

Levy took a deep breath, " I'll tell you later." She told her blonde friend. Lucy nodded and didn't ask anything else.

After that, the lunch was mostly silent. Everyone at the table, except Lucy, started thinking up of ways to apologize to their salmon-haired friend.

*Briiinng*

The school bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

They all got up and walked towards their class, all, except Lucy, in hopes of convincing the Dragneel...but he wasn't there.

They didn't see him even after the school ended. He didn't even come to the after-school football practice and hell he was the captain of the team.

They were all worried about him and hoped he was alright.

**A/N- Where did Natsu go? Any Ideas?**

**Moreover how will they apologize to him? Will he forgive them?**

**Well read to find out.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Love you guys!**

**PEACE OUT.**


End file.
